Pelancas das Trevas
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Nem tudo que balança está no parquinho...e você descobre, numa noite que deveria ser comum, que ela podem ir parar no seu colo. Ficlet SesshoumaruKaedeRin


**Pelancas das Trevas**

**Para Naru que me deu a idéia de torturar o Sesshy, apenas por torturar**

**e para Cíntia pela coragem em revisar este fic**

Sesshoumaru estava amarrado, impossibilitado de qualquer movimento, em uma cadeira. A sua frente apenas Kaede estava parada a observá-lo com certo ar de cobiça, desejo.

- E então Sesshoumaru? Vamos ver quem é a velhota aqui?

Ele olhou-a sem entender e logo viu-a desabotoar o primeiro botão da blusa branca. Engoliu em seco.

_Que merda essa mulher pensa que está fazendo?_

- E ai? O que me diz? - disse desabotoando o segundo botão.

- Que você está louca e precisa ser internada.

- Resposta errada moçinho. - disse abrindo outro botão - Vamos lá tente de novo.

- Que Jaken ou Toutousai não estão dando conta do recado.

- Como disse?

Essa foi a vez dela de engolir em seco.

- Isso o que você ouviu. Ou acha mesmo que ninguém sabe do par de galhos, como diria InuYasha, que você anda colocando na cabeça do Toutousai com o Jaken?

- Oh. Isso. - disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. - Eu já esperava por isso. Só aquele velho idiota que não notou ainda. Acho que só vai notar no dia em que não conseguir mais passar pelas portas. - disse sorrindo satisfeita.

Ele apenas pode engolir em seco quando ela abriu mais um botão e pode vislumbrar um pedaço do seio murcho e pelancudo da mulher causando-lhe náuseas.

- E ai? Animando-se? - disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Nauseando-me seria a palavra certa. - disse virando o rosto, mas não sem antes reparar que ela havia fechado a cara ao ouvir seu comentário.

- Muito atrevido você. - disse se aproximando ainda mais da cadeira onde ele estava.

Sesshoumaru teve ímpetos de mostrar-lhe a língua, mas nem bem pensou em fazer isso sentiu um peso em seu colo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - disse tentando, desesperadamente, sair da cadeira. Ela havia sentado em seu colo.

- Me divertindo.

Kaede sorriu maliciosamente, o que só preocupou Sesshoumaru.

_O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Se esse é o preço a pagar por atormentar InuYasha prometo nunca mais dirigir uma única palavra a ele_

Sentiu algo mole roçar-lhe o peito e teve náuseas mais fortes ao ver que ela tinha tirado completamente a blusa e estava abrançando-o como um polvo faz com sua vitima.

- E então? Gostando?

Kaede sorria cada vez mais.

- Preciso mesmo responder? - disse com o máximo de desprezo que pode.

- Ora, vamos, não seja desmancha prazeres. – disse fazendo biquinho.

- Eu não vejo prazer nenhum aqui. – disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ah é?

Sentiu um arrepio passar-lhe pela espinha quando a mão dela deslizou para dentro de sua calça.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – disse a plenos pulmões não podendo mais conter a raiva.

- Acordando o rouxinol. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Ninguém vai ser acordado aqui velha. – disse olhando-a como se assim pudesse matá-la apenas com olhar, tamanho era o seu ódio.

- Mas o passarinho tem que cantar. – disse fazendo biquinho novamente.

Ele apenas girou os olhos.

_Ela só pode estar sofrendo de alguma demência. Não, espere, ela É demente._

- Velha, saia de cima de mim ou eu...

- Ou você?

_É. Ou eu faço o que? _

Desesperou-se com o próprio pensamento.

- Ou começo a gritar.

- Oh. – disse ela erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Pois então grite.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Mais! – disse com a voz rouca.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sacudia-se queria se livrar dela, das cordas.

Os gritos eram cada vez mais desesperados e mais altos.

Quem um dia diria que ele, Sesshoumaru, estaria gritando desesperadamente para sair de uma situação tão absurda quanto aquela em que se encontrava?

Foi então que sentiu-se ser sacudido e viu Kaede evaporar diante de seus olhos.

- Sesshoumaru?

Ouviu uma doce voz chama-lo suavemente.

_Estou delirando. É isso, só pode ser isso._

- Sesshy?

E foi então que reconheceu de quem era a voz.

_É de Rin._

Sorriu por ouvir a voz dela novamente. E mais uma vez sentiu-se ser sacudido, conseguindo por fim se livrar das cordas.

Caiu no chão com um baque seco e logo em seguida levantou-se. Continuava a ouvir a voz dela. Corria o máximo que podia a sua procura.

Foi então que ele a viu, sorrindo para si e estendendo-lhe a mão.

Porém, ao tocar-lhe a mão, tudo ficou branco e uma forte luz quase o cegou. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram a claridade viu o rosto de Rin sorrindo a sua frente.

Ela tinha uma das mãos em sua testa e a outra em seu ombro.

- O que foi? Teve um pesadelo? – disse olhando-o com carinho.

Olhou ao redor e viu que ainda estava no quarto dos dois. Sorriu aliviado.

_Apenas um pesadelo._

- Uhum. – disse aninhando-se ao corpo da garota.

- Fiquei preocupada. Você dizia coisas como "velha idiota", "o que pensa que está fazendo?" e depois começou a gritar. – disse abraçando-o ainda mais. – Era tão ruim assim? – disse beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Horrível. – disse aninhando-se ainda mais nos braços dela.

Rin apenas sorriu. Era estranho ver como Sesshoumaru se comportava como uma criança que necessita de colo.

- Vamos dormir agora, certo? – disse sorrindo docemente. – Nada de pesadelos.

Ele sorriu e a beijou. Abraçou-a ternamente e adormeceu.

E realmente não teve pesadelos com nenhuma velha tarada e pelancuda querendo fazer amor com ele. Ele sonhava com Rin e em como estava feliz ao seu lado.

E era apenas aquilo que importava.

**Yo Minna o/**

**E então o que acharam? Loucura demais? Tempo demais na net conversando com gente com a mente tão insana e desocupada quanto a minha? (Leia-se Naru)**

**Aqueles que gostaram e se sentirema a vontade...deixem uma review e me digam sua opinião XD**

**Kissus e ja ne **

**Leila**


End file.
